


Relapse

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [26]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if there's help near by if you're too sick to take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

Ten miles from London still, and I didn't need a thermometer to tell me that my fever was rising. The familiar sense of drifting from my body was proof enough that I would soon be entertaining the peculiar delusions and misapprehensions of delirium. "Just get home to Baker Street," I told myself, again and again, to the clack of the train's wheels against the rails.

It wasn't until three days later that Holmes thought I was well enough to consult a map and discover all of the hospitals and doctor's surgeries I had bypassed whilst walking home from the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at the [Watson's Woes LJ Community.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/552532.html)


End file.
